Digital Jay (Season 12)
DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MASTER OF ENERGY - MOSES' PERMISSION! Jay Walker (born Jay Gordon) is the current Elemental Master and Ninja of Lightning. His adoptive parents are Ed and Edna Walker. He has a close relationship with Nya, who is the Elemental Master and Ninja of Water. History Early Life: He battled the likes of the Serpentine and the Stone Army with his fellow ninja. During this time Jay formed a relationship with Kai's sister, Nya. After Lloyd defeated the Overlord, peace resumed until The Overlord returned and created the Nindroid army. A love triangle formed between Jay, Nya, and Cole, which remained after Zane seemingly died.The Ninja parted ways after Zane's death, but upon learning of his survival, they journeyed to Chen's Island and entered the Tournament of Elements. Cole made amends with Jay over his relationship with Nya, and the Ninja and Elemental Masters fought Chen's army. Soon after, Jay would help the Ninja battle Morro and a legion of cursed spirits, and they were then faced with Nadakhan, who trapped many of the Ninja in his sword. Jay and Nya battled the Sky Pirates, but when Nya was killed, Jay used his last wish to undo recent events. Late Life: Jay and his friends fight against Aspheera and her Pyro Vipers after accidentally releasing them from their tomb. After Zane is banished by Aspheera's sorcery, he and the remaining Ninja send themselves to the Never-Realm in order to rescue him. After erasing Zane's identity as the Ice Emperor and returning the Never-Realm back to normal, he and the ninja sucked themselves into the old, legendary video game "Prime Empire" in order the find out a mysterious case of missing children which played the game. He and the ninja journeyed to find the three Key-tanas to unlock the final boss, in order to end the game. In the final boss fight, he and the ninja tried to combine their elemental powers to erase Emperor Lethandral from existence, but failed to do so. Emperor Lethandral escaped from the Prime Empire ''game to Ninjago with his armies. He ruled over Ninjago City until Jay discovered his Forbidden Lightning Powers, erased Lethandral from existence with them and destroyed the Lethandral's Army and the Rat Legion with the help of the other ninja. Personality Jay is the most light-hearted of all the Ninja. He is always telling jokes, most of which are only funny to himself. He usually does this to cover up fear and anxiety, as revealed in Season 6. He is also sensitive in both positive and negative ways and thinking. He enjoys boasting about his abilities, much to the annoyance of the others, but he proves to be a good friend and a skilled fighter. He is also somewhat high-strung, typically being the first to panic in dire situations. Appearance He wears a new type of ninja hood and outfit. He has a blue variant of the Techno Armour combined with his ninja gi. He also has a white double-pauldron that can hold two katana swords. He also has the Ninjago letter 'J' on his forehead, which is the first letter of his name. Weapons Jay has used a lot of weapons in the past, but the one he favors most are just a pair of nunchucks or flails. His current weapon is an Imperial Flail. He has wielded and used the Orange Key-tana, the Yellow Key-tana and the Pink Key-tana. Trivia * Jay was the second Ninja to find his true potential, the first being Zane in "Tick Tock." * He was the first of the Ninja to learn Spinjitzu, the second to unlock his True Potential, and the third to find his Golden Weapon and summon his Elemental Dragon. * Jay and the other Ninja (except Nya) can only harness their elemental powers by being dependent on Lloyd. This may be because Lloyd shares his Golden Power with them. However, as of Season 8, this is no longer the case. His, along with the other Ninjas' powers, can operate independently of Lloyd's. * The mini-episode "Let's Dance!" reveals that Jay is a good dancer because of the amount of time playing Dancy Pants. * Jay was the second ninja to be insulted by Emperor Lethandral in the final boss fight. * He has wielded the Pink Key-tana during the ninjas' adventure in ''Prime Empire. * Jay was the first ninja to get his Techno Armor ** Kai was the second, Lloyd was the third, Zane was the fourth, Cole was the fifth, Nya was the last ** This could explain why only Kai, Jay and Lloyd have their arcade pods so far Category:Characters __FORCETOC__ Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Universe Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Characters Category:Ninja Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Ninja Category:Fan Characters Category:Elemental Masters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Male Ninja Category:Protagonists